youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Robin in November 2010
During November 2010, Robin and the Team found themselves in a world without adults, officially welcomed Zatanna to the Team and faced flying ice fortresses. Leading a mission to Qurac reinforced the burdens of command, but ultimately helped Robin regain some confidence. History Robin was at the loading bay when Batman and Zatara abruptly disappeared before his eyes. Robin confirmed that based on social media, everybody above the age of eighteen had vanished around the world. He encouraged Zatanna to try her father's magical disturbance locator spell, and showed her footage of her father locating the Injustice League headquarters a month earlier. The Team attacked Klarion, but Robin's batarangs did not penetrate Klarion's force field. He was quickly knocked unconscious by the Lord of Chaos, and did not regain consciousness until the battle was over. He protested Nabu's plan to keep Zatanna as his permanent host, to no avail. Dick helped Zatanna move her belongings to her new room. When she requested for privacy, he gave her a long look before leaving. Wally had been dropping hints about his birthday all week, so the Team organized a 'surprise' party for him. Robin knew full well his best friend wasn't as surprised as he pretended to be. During the party, he hung around Zatanna, inquiring if she had any problems settling in. The party was interrupted by Batman, who had a new mission for the Team: five ice fortresses were blanketing the North American continent with snow, and the Team would join the Justice League in destroying them. Robin, Batman, Aquaman, Aqualad and Flash successfully destroyed the first ice fortress. Kid Flash had not been in the mission to destroy ice fortresses; instead, he had to deliver a donor heart to Queen Perdita. Afterwards, Robin looked Wally up in his souvenir room, and congratulated him on saving an entire country on his own. Batman briefed the Team on their newest mission: Rumaan Harjavti, the democratically-elected president of Qurac, had uncharacteristically allied himself with Queen Bee, the dictator of neighboring Bialya. In two days, Qurac would be absorbed by Bialya, leaving Queen Bee as the sole monarch of the unified country. Queen Bee had the ability to control men, but she has not left Bialya. The Team was tasked to investigate the situation. Since Aqualad was busy helping Aquaman, Batman appointed Robin as mission leader. The Team arrived at the Quraci-Bialyan border, which was abuzz with activity. Bialyan tanks had begun to cross the border, and had caused the animals on a border wildlife sanctuary to stampede. Robin acquiesced to Miss Martian's plea to help two civilians in harm's way, but insisted on maintaining stealth to prevent an international incident. The Team forcibly diverted the Bialyan military around the sanctuary, and rescued the civilians from the stampede. The boy, Garfield Logan, was ecstatic at being rescued by the heroes he idolized. His mother Marie, was far less excited. She worried that their rescue would trigger a retaliatory response from the Bialyans. Miss Martian stayed behind to assist Marie in rebuilding the fences, while the rest of the Team took Garfield and an injured oryx to the clinic. The Team was unwinding at the main compound when it came under attack from Bialyan drones. The planes were destroyed by Miss Martian, but Garfield was caught in an explosion. In shock, he needed a transfusion of the rare O-negative blood type, which none of the Team have. Miss Martian volunteered to molecularly shape-shift her blood cells to save his life. While the transfusion was ongoing, the downcast Team left Garfield's room to avoid distraction to the operation. Hoping to catch the news, they accidentally played a videotape showing the opening sequence of Hello, Megan!, discovering precisely where Miss Martian had taken her human name, form, and mannerisms from, and why "Conner" was her favorite name. When Miss Martian joined them, Kid Flash quickly changed channels—the news showed the president at a conference. Superboy noticed Psimon directly behind him. Concluding that he was being mind-controlled, the Team resolved to free him. The Team infiltrated the Presidential building, only to find a subdued Harjavti asking for Psimon and his daughter. They were accosted by Bialyan soldiers bearing Apokoliptan weapons. The soldiers planned to kill Harjavti, and pin the blame on the Team. Robin ordered the Team to form around Harjavti to protect him, but Miss Martian had already left to look for Psimon. After taking out the soldiers, Robin and the rest of the Team tried to locate Miss Martian. When they had reached her proximity, they were taken out by a psychic attack. When they regained consciousness, Psimon was already defeated. Miss Martian blamed Psimon for blasting their brains, although she was the one who attacked them to prevent them from seeing her true white Martian form. The next day, Robin hatched a plot to discredit Queen Bee. He had Miss Martian impersonate her, so that Harjavti could publicly rebuff her. In front of numerous cameras, she "vowed" to have her revenge. Back at the Logan Wildlife Sanctuary, Garfield has recovered from his ordeal. Kid Flash confronted Miss Martian with the Hello, Megan! videotape. She explained that the show helped her past a difficult childhood on Mars. On Robin's request, she showed them her "true" martian form, but lied again: she showed a bald version of herself, with facial features resembling Martian Manhunter's. References See also * Robin/Nightwing * Robin in July 2010 * Robin in August 2010 * Robin in September 2010 * Robin in October 2010 * Robin in December 2010 * Nightwing in December 2015 * Nightwing in March 2016 Category:A to Z Category:Histories